Haruhi is a!
by KT cupcake
Summary: Haruhii has been leaving the club early every day for the past 3 weeks so as usual the hosts go to find out why...but when they find out her disturbing secret, Tamaki decides to step in and save her in her hour of need. Will she take the help or go back to the horrible secret? Rated T but will go up and i recommend you listen to Ed Sheeran A-team while reading this. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Ouran and I got the inspiration from Pretty Women, I hope you guys like it because I have enjoyed writing it. I know it can be quite a touchy subject to write about so i have done it well. Please review! **

"Uh Tamaki-Senpai I need to go if that's okay" Harhui said while Tamaki was charming the ladies. "Wow Harhui where do you keep disappearing off too?" asked Tamaki curiously. "Uhhhh... there is a special sale on this week at the Supermarket" she said quicky. "What a whole 3 weeks?" asked Tamaki looking shocked to think 'is this what commoners supermarkets are like?' "Uh..yes" she said smiling, she quickly grabbed her out and ran out before any one asked her anymore questions. The hosts gathered around Tamaki, "What's happened to Harhui?"asked Hunni as he looked up at Tamaki, with his big brown getting wetter and wetter with tears filling up. Mori quickly picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. "What will you do Tamaki- sempai?" asked a girl looking concerned, Tamaki held her chin up to his face almost touching his face with hers, "Don't worry princess we will do everything in our power to bring back Harhui" "O Tamaki" she said blushing. He let go off her chin and looked at the other hosts "We will close up early and go and see Harhui and ask her what is really going on!" "Uh Tamaki I don't think we should it's her buisness and shouldn't prie in her business" said Kyoya. "No offense Kyoya- sempai but you won't be able to change his mind since he is totally in love with Harhui and wants to know everything that she does every single minute" Hikaru said laughing, Tamaki ignored them and was carrying on telling the ladies they were closing.

**Later on in the FUJIOKA house**

Harhui was getting dressed she put on a silky, black dress, it was very short, see-through long sleeves, and a slit down the chest. Now Harhui being and A she wore a push up bra which made her breasts looked like Cs. On her feet she wore black paten high heel shoes which made her taller. She also put makeup on the smokey eye look, which made her look beautiful she also placed hair extensions that came down to her chest . Harhui looked in the mirror she wasn't Harhui anymore she was Hannah. She stepped out, locked her door and walked out her shoes **CLANK CLANK **down the steps. The hosts jumped in the nearest bush "Who's that?" asked Kaoru. They tip-toed further down till they could see the mysterious girls face. "Its H-Harhui!" said Tamaki jumping up, Hikaru grabbed his shirt and pulled his back down so Harhui didn't see him. "Maybe Haru-chan has a date?" said Hunni, "NO!" said Tamaki crossly "Jelous are we?" The twins said together devishly. They followed her to the Pink Pineapple "What kind of name is that?" asked Hikaru. They walked in suddenly a fog of cigarette smoke hit them, they all started coughing, loud music was pulsing through there ears, men touching women in all the wrong places. "Maybe we shouldn't be here" said Kaoru as the hosts backed away. "Well hello boys" said a tall, slender, red head winking at them. "Ugh...we were just going" said Hunni hiding behind Mori. "Hey,don't go don't be shy my name is Ritz, and what is a couple of handsome men doing in a place like this?" she asked. "Were looking for a friend acturally" said Tamaki, "O really who I know everyone here" she replied. "Harhui...Harhui Fujioka", there was a pause as she was thinking, "Nope never heard of here...O wait yea yea I know her but in this place you have to say her own name" "What's that?" asked Tamaki "Hannah". "Do you know where she is?" asked Hikaru, "She is probably in her part of town want me to take you there?" she asked them, "If you wouldn't be so kind" Hunni said sweetly. As they were walking to Harhui "So what is the Pink Pineapple Ritz- senpai?" asked Hunni curisoly, "Just Ritz and it's a club full of Drug dealers, crackheads, alcoholics, and the worst!" "What's worst?" asked the twins together there was a pause "The hookers" she said sadly. "Are you a Hooker?" asked Tamaki "I think we both know the answer to that" she said sighing. They carried on walking until "Look there she is!" Ritz said pointing out to Harhui. "Thanks Ritz" said Hunni as he looked at her sweetly, he then pulled out ¥6253 (£50) "I know its not much but it is the least I can do" "O...no I don't want your pity I'm fine I really am", Hunni grabbed her hand and opened it and placed the money in it , he smiled at her "This will take me off the streets tonight thanks" she bent down and kissed him on the cheek and walked away. The hosts ran to Harhui a car pulled up to Harhui, she put her head in the window "Hey baby wanna date?" she said winking, he made a sign to come in the car, she walked round to the door and took a deep breath 'Don't worry Harhui its the same routine remember you need the money think of your father! YOUR FATHER!' She collected herself and opened the car door. "HARHUI!" she turned around to see the Host club they came over to her "Hey you getting in sexy?" said the man in the drivers seat, Tamaki looked into the car "Who are you?"Tamaki asked. "One minute... wait there" Harhui told the man, the man nodded. Harhui dragged the sleeve of Tamaki's T-shirt, "What are you doing?" she snapped at them. "What are you doing?" yelled Tamaki. "Nothing to do with you!" she yelled back. Hunni walked towards to Harhui "Harhui what are you Drugdealer, Crackhead, Alcoholic or...Hooker?" asked Hunni. The word Hooker ran cold down her spine she felt tears rushing to her eyes, she turned away before the hosts noticed. "Well?" Yelled Tamaki, she looked at Tamaki "NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" she shouted back. "This isn't like you Harhui" Hikaru said sadly. "Yes well here it isn't Harhui it's Hannah okay got it?" she said angrily. The man in the car popped his head out "You coming?" he said, Harhui turned to him she nodded to him. She walked towards the car, she turned back to the hosts she got in the car. "I thought they would never leave babe" the man kissed her on the neck, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable", she nodded. The car drove off leaving the Host worried and upset. "URG" Tamaki yelled slamming his fists on a lampost. Tears flooded down his face, he turned to the hosts. "We must confront her about this tomorrow tono" said Kaoru.

**Next day **

Harhui walked into class she placed her books on her desk and took a deep breath. Hikaru and Kaoru walked in they took there seats, Kaoru passed a note to her it read 'Boss needs to talk to you after school urgent!' she looked at both of them and looked back to the front she crumpled the note and signed.

**End of school**

As she was packing her books she remembered she had to be at the Host room to see Tamaki but she couldn't not after yesterday. "You coming?" asked the twins, "Uh yea I'm just packing my stuff I will be in there in about 5 minutes" she said as she smiled faintly. They walked off, she quickyly grabbed her bag and looked around the corridors, she ran out of the gate and looked at the Host club window a tear trickled down her face, "Sorry" she ran home.

**Host Room**

"Where is he?" Tamaki said to the other hosts. The girls looked worried "You mean Harhui?" they said, "I saw him leave already" she said. Tamaki got up "We cant let what happened yesturday happen again! Sorry ladies were closing up" "Its okay Tamaki-kun we know how Harhui is important to you, he is too us. so please help Harhui we will support you 100%" one lady said all the others agreed, Tamaki smiled at her.

**Meanwhile...**

Harhui was getting ready putting on a slim tight dress that showed off her curves. As she was finishing putting her mascara, she placed her hands on the sink and stared in the mirror she thought of the host club how angrey they are and more importantly Tamaki. Harhui finally realized her feelings for Tamaki but she couldnt have him, wont see her in the same way was a...hooker even though she didn't want to admit it and 3. Damaged goods. She sighed deeply into the mirror. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote 'Off out left dinner in fridge just put in oven for 10 minutes'. Harhui walked out to go to the Pink Pinapple. The reason she had to do this was because the Tranny bar was getting unpopular and so there money was going towards rent but even sometimes they were behind and Harhui hasn't been eating much she has been saving some of the food for her dad, Harhui tried all the jobs around town but they wouldn't take a high school-er epically someone from Ouran thinking she was rich, so this was her last resort. She reached the Pink Pinapple Chester came up to her, Chester is a drug dealer, pimp also her best friend but the problem was he always wanted Harhui to join him but she always refused. "Hey hannah wow your early" "Yea I only came to get a drink then off" "Guess what I have some Cocaine in my bag if you want some and because I like you its half price for you" he said winking. "No thank you" she walked over to the seat at the bar and took 4 vodka shots with Chester. "Right Chester I'm off see ya later" "See ya sweetcheeks" he replied squeezing her bum. She walked over to her area to wait for some men, Harhui didn't want this but it's what paid the bills and she couldn't tell the host club she didn't want there pity. She waited and waited in the cold air. Suddenly a group ran over to her "Harhui you were told to see me today!"said Tamaki looking annoyed. "Yea Harhui not Hannah and anyway can you guys just go I'm waiting for someone". They looked at each other puzzled. "Harhui what are you?" Asked Hunni again, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She walked off back to the Pink Pinapple the host followed her "Quit following me!" she said turning round. Tamaki grabbed her hand "We can help Harhui please let us help you" she snatched it back " No I dont need pity and Hunni i'm...i am,...a ...Hooker...okay so now you know now get lost...please!" she said sadly at them, she could see shock, sadness and anger in there faces. Chester was walking towards her "Hey Hannah you still want my cocaine?" "Not now Chester" Harhui said walking past. "I wouldnt go back down there" he said. "Why?" Harhui asked walking towards him "You know Fat Fran...well she finally did it, she was found in a dubster found dead surrounded my drugs and so down there are the police asking about her" he said cunningly. Harhui smiled sadly at him. "Hey kidd what's up not enough men tonight?" "Yea something like that I guess" she said sadly. He put his arm round her "Come on, can take you to loads if you want?" "Sure, thanks really need the money right now". They carried on walking down the street with Chester's arm around her shoulder. She relieved the Host club was gone 'finally' she thought to her self. They went to Chester's appartment, they walked up a flight of stairs an into Chester's flat there was about 5 men and 2 girls. "This is Hannah she is here to lighten the load for you two". The 2 girls smiled sadly at her, a man with Blond hair and green eyes who looked about 26years old, was looking at Harhui, he took her hand and lead her into a bedroom it wasn't Chester's that's for sure, Chester's room was full of hot girl posts, this room was plain. The man was kissing her all over but Harhui had to do what Hookers do she turned over and kissed his body instead over his collarbones, neck, thighs. She undid is pants buckle and stopped "Why you stopping baby?" asked the man "Sorry but money first then Sex" the man agreed and gave her ¥6253 (£50), she smiled and carried on. Him touching her, her touching him. Suddenly they heard a bang bang, Tamaki burst through the door when he saw Harhui pinned to the bed with no dress just underwear and the man in boxers snogging Harhui's neck. Tamaki grew Jealous and pushed the man off of Harhui and punched him in the mouth, he looked at Harhui who was in underwear, the man was too busy stopping the blood from mouth pouring out "Get changed...now!" He yelled. "No...I can't just let him pay me without doing anything...so you get out NOW!" she yelled back. " When I count to 3 I expect clothes on right away! 1...2...3" Harhui looked at him, she couldn't resist those big Violet eyes staring deeply into her. She put back her dress and high heels. Tamaki escorted her out and took her in the limo, the other hosts are there , the whole car journey was silent, Harhui just looked out of the window the whole time. Tamaki droped off all the hosts off and as soon as they were alone, "Can I go home?" asked Harhui. "No" "What? Why?" "Because I don't want you returning to that horrible place again!" he leaned in, "I care about you Harhui and I want to protect you and help you and so does all the other folded her arms and they drove to Tamaki's house, Tamaki showed Harhui his Office "Now Harhui I have a proposition for you...I will pay you ¥62552.5 (500 pounds) a month for your father to get food and clothes an other nessicasitys, but you must stay in this house, sleep in the sane room as me, and not go back to your hooker days!...So what you say?" .Harhui thought about this for 10 minutes "Deal" "Good now my driver will pick up your things" "Uh can I do it please" Tamaki looked at her funnily "Yea of course". Harhui went back and her father knew everything that was going on and wasn't most pleased but pleased he could get the money. Harhui went in her room an packed trousers, tops, and she looked in the far side of her closet of her short dresses, sexy underwear, hair extensions and make-up she packed them case. She kissed her father goodbye and was ready to start a new life with Tamaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't done another chapter but finally here is it! I have been busy with college so please give me a break thank you :)**

Harhui packed her things and even her hooker clothes just in case. She was now in Tamaki's room unpacking but left the other clothes in her suitcase so Tamaki didn't take them out. "Done" she said turning to the blond on the laptop. He smiled "Harhui can I ask you something?" he asked cautiously, she nodded "What was it like...you...know?" "Hooker?" she said snapping. He looked shy and nodded "It has its perks I guess...but when you first do it...it's hard because...you don't know what to do...yet they do...and they have no mercy for you they get straight to it...and I even...cried but...the thing I learned is that...you shouldn't cry because they hurt you even more...but if you don't cry there nice to you" she said swallowing a lump so she didn't cry in front of senpai. She walked over to the bed and went under the covers "Night Senpai" she didn't want to look at Senpai and his expression so she feel asleep.

**School **

It had been a week since Tamaki's offer recently, Harhui and Tamaki didn't speak as much, Tamaki was upset but Harhui was too busy closing herself up to notice. Harhui got a text during club activities from Chester 'Hey where are you? I miss you Babz! Xxx' she smiled, "What are you smiling at Harhui?" asked Tamaki coming over to her. "Nothing...actually I need to go out for a bit if that's okay I just need to sort something out" Tamaki agreed he was just worried he knew he had to trust Harhui. She went back home 'Sorry' she thought to Tamaki. She wore a tight zebra dress and big zebra heels, she wore her hair extensions and put a big coat so the staff didn't suspect anything. She went out to see Chester and say goodbye to hi, she loved Chester he helped her when she was in need she was his big brother, her protector and she wanted to help him back.

**Pink Pineapple**

She walked in and saw Kita, Kita was the prettiest prostitute, the reason she had to do it was because she has no one in the world and has no money to support so had this. She and Harhui wasn't close but were still friends "Hey Kita have you seen Chester?" "Uhhhh...o yea upstairs at the balcony there" she said pointing towards where he was.

**Suoh Mansion**

Tamaki looked all over the mansion for Harhui, he walked up to a maid "Do you know where Harhui is?" "No sir but I did see her walk out sir" "Okay" he said smiling at her. He went back to his room to search for some clues, he suddenly saw the suitcase poked out from under the bed, he dragged it out and saw the clothes and make-up, he grumbled and threw the case back down and grabbed his phone and he called the hosts. "What's up Boss?" they all said in unison "Harhui's gone and I'm afraid back to that" there was a silence "Let's go" they all said.

**Pink Pineapple**

She sat down in front of Chester "Hey" "Hey Hannah...nice dress...you going out tonight?" he asked. "No...I have stopped actually I got a job...I guess you could call it that" "But...will I ever see you again?" he said sadly. She smiled "Of course...but not as much because I'm not aloud to be out actually...I sneaked out to say bye to you Chester" he made a sad face. He stood up "Come on lets go outside" he held out his hands, Harhui smiled and held out her hand. They went outside holding hands like a couple they stood there looking up the moon "I remember the first time you came you was so fragile and very inexperienced, but Hannah please if there is something wrong you come and find me yea?" he said looking at Harhui. Harhui blinked and a tear rolled down "O Chester I want to do something for you...since you helped me" she started crying. "Hannah now remember we don't cry" he said wiping her tears. "Now I can't ask a beautiful girl for anything as long as your safe and buy my drugs then I will be happy" he laughed Harhui laughed back. "Now give me a hug Hannah because I need to get back and don't forget to text yea?" "Yea" she said snuggerling into his chest. He let go they smiled at each other, Chester walked off and waved. Harhui was stood there tears rolling down her face 'O Chester'.

"Hey look there she is!" pointed Hunni. The car stopped and Tamaki walked out, he grabbed her arm "What are you doing? I thought we made a promise!" he shouted, she looked up at him tears were rolling down her face, she snatched her arm back and walked off. He ran over to the hosts "I think I will deal with this on my own" "Are you sure Boss?" asked Hikaru, Tamaki nodded. The car drove off and Tamaki ran after Harhui. When Tamaki caught up to Harhui he grabbed both hands and looked at her "Harhui?", she looked up at him "We better get home"she said takeing her hands away, Tamaki only nodded. The walk was quiet. Meanwhile in the bushes two men saw Harhui "Hey isn't that Hannah?" "O yea I heard she quit!" "Well we will make her remember how good it is to be a hooker...come on lets follow her!".

**Souh Mansion**

Harhui went out onto the balcony and took her hair extensions out, she sighed looking out into the sky, a tear rolled down her face she was gonna really miss Chester, she was her brother, a shoulder to cry on. Her thoughts were broken when she heard "Harhui can you come her please?" asked Tamaki, she entered back into the room and saw Tamaki leaning on the desk. "Yea?" she asked, "Where did you go?" Tamaki asked. "Why you want to know?" Harhui said turning her back to Tamaki. There was silence then Harhui heard footsteps, Tamaki's head was on her shoulder, she could feel his breath on her neck she soon gained goosebumps, his hands went around her waist, "Because I care about you Harhui." Tamaki said soflty. Tamaki kissed her neck, "Ta-Ta-Tamki" she said panting, Tamaki was kissing her neck hard. Tamaki soon realized what he was doing and took a step back "Sorry Harhui" he walked out. Harhui stood in the room holding onto her neck 'What just happened?'.

**Host club closing time**

"Well that was busy I'm so tired" Yawned Karou. "Hey Harhui can we ask some questions about your hooker days?" said the twins in unison. Everyone looked at Harhui "Oi you two shouldn't ask so bluntly!" Tamaki yelled. "It's okay Tamaki, what you want to know?" "What is the oldest man you have slept with?" "35 years old", they all looked at each other in shock "And youngest?" "25" "That's still old" said the twins in unison. "Harhui have you got drunk, smoked or done drugs?" Hunni asked nervously holding onto Usa-chan, Harhui looked down at her hands, Hunni put his hands on her hands "It's okay we won't judge you Harhui" said Hunni. "Well...I did do drugs, alcohol and smoked" she looked at everyone and especially at Tamaki who looked hurt and anger. "What kind of drugs Harhui?" asked Kyoya, "Well let me think...Cannabis...Heroin...and Cocaine..." she stopped and started crying. She ran out of the room. Everyone looked at each other "She really is broken Tama-chan we need to help her" said Hunni sounding upset, Mori nodded in agreement. "You never know boss she still might be smoking, drinking and doing drugs behind your back" said Hikaru. Harhui was in the school grounds she never did this before but she rung Chester up "Hey Chester" "Hey Hannah" "O Chester" she said sobbing into the phone. "Hey Hey what's happened baby?" he said, "My boss knows I did drugs, alcohol and smoked...I think I am also in love with him!" she sobbed again. "Hey Hannah" said an ery voice she turned dropping her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't done a chapter in a while! I have been busy with college and all that work! -.-**

****Harhui woke up, her head was banging, she couldn't move her wrists they were tied up by a robe, she pulled and pulled with all her might,but she couldn't break free. She looked down at her self she was in her black underwear and wearing her extensions, she didn't remember putting them in. She also noticed that she was on a double bed, with pink and white sheets. "Hey boss come in here she's awake!" said the man in the corner of the room. A tall, not very handsome man entered the room "Hello Hannah..sorry Harhui do you remember us? We were your customers we find it so hard that you quit that we thought we should steal you back hahahaha". They bothed laughed evilly and walked towards Harhui, "NOOOOO" she shrieked.

"Hey boss I found her phone" said Kaora, "Why on earth would she leave her phone on the ground...it wouldn't make sense" said Kyoya being very puzzled. "Can't you track her down or anything Kyoya?" asked Tamaki worriedly. "Well I remember placing a chip in her blazer, let me just take a look", he started tap-tap-taping away at his laptop. "Found her". "Where?" all of them excitedly. "Don't get excited but looks like an apartment but in the lower end of the city" they all looked at each other. Kyoya quickly grabbed his phone and rang up his secret police. "Let's go" Kyoya said. They all ran out of the school.

Harhui lay there unable to move, her body turned pale, cold and covered in bruises, she closed her eyes and began to cry, she whispered "Tamaki". Suddenly she heard a bang, she sat up and saw men dressed in black with the Ootori company badge. "Bosses she is in here!" One man said, Tamaki soon rushed in "Harhui!" and ran over to her and put his coat over her. "Hey...who are you?" the tall man appeared, "We are the Ootori police you are under arrest!"said the police officer, "Shit!" the tall man said. The police quickly grabbed them both and took them to the car. Hunni started to untie the knots as soon as he did that blood dripping down her wrists from where she tried to escape. The boys were overwhelmed that this could happen to Harhui, their Harhui.

They took Harhui back to the Suoh mansion, they cleaned up her wrists and doctors checked that she was okay. Harhui was sleeping soundly when Tamaki walked in, he climbed into bed with Harhui. Harhui turned over and out her head on Tamaki's chest, she grabbed a clump of his shirt in her hand. "I cried and whispered your name I thought...you weren't gonna come and get me...I thought you would leave me" she started to cry. She turned over so that she could collect herself. Tamaki wrapped his long arms around Harhui. "Of course I would come and get you Harhui...I love you so much...If anything had happened to you...I-I don't know what I would do without you". He nestled his head into her neck. She turned over and looked into his big violet eyes and soon burst into tears again and wrapped her pale slender arms around his neck and cried. Harhui soon calmed down and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**I am sorry it is so short but I promise to put another one up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again guys! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Well here is another Chapter. It is longer just the way you guys like it! Hope you enjoy it! Here we go! **

Harhui awoke from her sleep and turned over to find Tamaki. She saw his sleep face, his slow breathing very handome she thought. She stumbled out of bed and went over to her very revealing clothes, "I guess i should get right off these" she quietly said to herself. She looke through the pile she saw a stripey dress, with pink, peach and light purple. She held it up 'Ah yes Malia!', she started to remense. Mali is where Chester first took harhui on her first holiday, it was a break for her. Cheap booze, laughing gas and weed pretty much! She remembered the booze cruise and met a guy who was generally nice and bought her lots of drinks. She remembered the game where she had to lick Vodka off a guys chest with Kat(?). She giggled at the thought of Malia she could only remember half of the holiday because she was drunk most of the time. "Whats funny?" asked tamaki sat at the edge of the bed. "O just remensing at a memory" she smiled back at him. "What was your memory?" he asked happily, "It dosent matter...anyway i think i should get rid of some of these" she said looking at the pile of trashy clothes. "Yea you should...and tell me your memory i want to learn everything about you harhui" he said placeing his hand on her shoulder. He sat beside her, he was leaning in towards her Harhui could feel his breath, she was moveing foward into him, so close the lips were ready. "Master Tamaki breakfast" Tamaki moved "Come on harhui breakfast", she broke her thoughts, "O right uh yea!...One minute!" she said quickly. Tamaki shut the door and went down stairs. She sighed at the thought of what could of happened. Her phone suddenly beeped "HIYA BABEZ! Soooooo drynk ong! Ha cme n dwn hun! Lve ua 3" it was chester she automatically knew it was. "Can't too busy being sober! 3" she laughed at the text. She soon had her breakfast and was ready for school. "Bye Tamaki" she waved at him as she was going into her lesson. All lesson Harhui was on her phone texting to Chester and smiling at the texts. She missed chester a lot! She missed his sleezy shirts and sleezy hats that he thought was hot! It was club activites the twins filled Tamaki in about Harhui on her phone a lot. "Harhui why not you take your jacket off its hot in this room" Tamaki suggested. Harhui thought about this suggestion. "Uhhhh okay", she said sounding odd she walked back over the girls and talked to them again about teas. All of a sudden her phone started to ring, she looked at tamaki they both ran towards her jacket like mad people, both hands ready the grab, tamki caught the phone. And ran off with it like a child. He held it inthe air so she couldnt reach it. "Whos chester?" he asked, "no one" she aswered back. He grabbed her hand and took her to the back room. "Be one minute ladies i promise" he said sweetly all the ladies looke a bit shocked. Tamaki shut the door and stood in front, while Harhui was in a mood with her arms crossed. "So go on who is he?" "No of your buisness" technically it is" he replied. He walked over to her he lifted her chin up, so she can look at his face. "Harhui who is he?" harhui just saw jelousy and anger in Tamakis face. She sighed "A friend that's all he worked the place i worked okay? Now can i have my phone back please?". "Hmmm maybe". Tamakis head bowed down to harhuis head level he moved closer and closer, he could feel there breath together. He stopped before there lips met, he finally touched his lips with her, they were soft and perfect amount of mosture, they were perfect. The phone went off again. Tamaki moved away and looked at the message. "Tamaki thats private!" said Harhui trying to grab it from his hands, "Its seems like you have been invited out to a party" he replied "and with 4 kisses". He gave her back the phone "Do you wish to go to this party Harhui?" he asked gently, "I don't know maybe depends but probably not wont let me and 2. I don't invole myself in that crowd anymore do i" she said looking down at her shoes. "Hmmm maybe one last party as a goodbye to your friend i guess but on one condition, me and the other hosts come with you...sounds fair?" "Uh Tamaki are u sure?" "Very-now come on its club activities!". Harhui was happy she got her kiss from tamaki and to meet chester once more.  
Harhui had her short dress on, it was a black boob tube and a gold mini skirt. She had her black high wedges. She finihed her makeup and was about to put her extensions in when tamaki walked through the door, "Harhui...I wished you didnt wear that stuff" Tamaki said sighing. "Only for tonight the thats it" she said smiling, she finished putting her extensions in and ready to go. As harhui walked out the door, tamaki grabbed her arm and kissed her lips one more time. "Tamaki about these...kisses"she slowly trained off. "No carry on" he said looking deep into her big brown eyes. "These kisses are these just for fun or mean something?" she said questioning "Well they..." suddenly the car of the hosts limo beeped. "We better go" said Tamaki, harhui was annoyed because he stopped.  
"Here it is" she pointed to the driver of the party of where to drop her off. "We will come in a minute" said Kyoya, Harhui just shrugged an walked into the building of Chesters party. Harhui walked over to Chester and gave him a big hug "Hannah OMG you came! Would you like Malibu, jack daniels, sex on the beach, vodka shots oooo we could play some games!", he said getting excited "Uh no orange juice for me" "No not possible!" Chester argued back. The music was electric in the building, "Come dance baby" said Chester he held harhuis hand and danceing with her to 'One (Your name) Swedish house Mafia. Harhuis hips swinging from the left and right, going up and down, she forgot where she was because of the music.  
Meanwhile...  
"Guys...I think i love Harhu" Tamaki said to them, they were in shock, then suddenly smiled "You ow me £50 pounds Hikaru!" Karou said laughing. "We knew it didn't we Takashi!" said Hunni smiling. "Idiot, you finially relize" said kyouya.  
Harhui forgot what she was doing, she had 6 vodka shots and was already drunk (she was a light wait). Chester and harhui were taking Vodka shots after vodka shots, they soon danced and danced. "Hey Hannah you want some laughing gas!...just like Mali!" they both laughed out loud. Harhui was soon sucking it in, when Tamaki saw her, he took it off her, but she had already had some. "Oh Tamaki hahaha I am so high you will not believe it! Ahhhhh Ah Chester you are a babe, who wants free sex! Hahahaha" she burs out laughing. Tamaki looked serious at her. "Aw don't worry it wears off in about 2 minutes but then after that i will be drunk!" she laughed again. Chester took her hand and took her to the middle of the dance floor and danced with her again, they were spinning and spinning around an around. Harhui hugged Chester one more time, they hugged for a while, suddenly Chester ran to the bathrooms Harhui followed him, "hahaha oh my god are you being sick!" she said still being a bit tipsy "Yea so! Anyway do you love that boss of yours?" chester asked smiling very cunningly, "yea i do! I think i might love him!" she shouted over the music, and giggerling. "Well- well done you deserve happiness babes!" chester said sitting next to the toilet. Harhui locked the bathroom door, "Well i don't think he likes me" she said sadly. "I think i have a plan" Chester said winking at her.  
"Eugh i shouldn't have brought her here" tamaki said holding his head in his hands. "Its not your fault tama-chan its just maybe peer pressure right Takashi?" Hunni sempai said, mori agreed. "Er boss maybe you should look up" said the twins in unison, Tamaki looked up, "What do you-" he was in mid sentence, when he saw Harhui and chester makeing out right in front of him! Chester was holding onto harhuis bum. Chester broke off and whispered into harhuis hear. She giggled at it, she quickly ran upstairs, chester looked at Tamaki and sneered at him and then winked while going upstairs. Tamaki was shocked he knew what was going to happen! "Hosts were going to take Harhui home get ready" Tamaki instructed. He ran upstairs and opened the bedroom door with a bang, Harhui was sat on the bed while chester was sat on the floor opposite her. "Come on Harhui i think its time to go" Tamaki instructed, "Sure" she said politely smiling at him, "See ya Chester text ya later", "See ya babes and remember what happens in this room stays in this room" he winked. She started giggerling.

Harhui woke up with a headache"Ou my head" she said lying back down. Tamaki walked in "Morning" he said, "Morning" Harhui groaned. "Harhui can i ask why did you kiss Chester?" Tamaki asked seriously, "To see if you cared" she said sitting up. "What do you mean if i care?" "Because the way you kiss me, it...feels so real and i want you to be real and for you not mess with my feelings, because Sempai...i think i love you" she said, she began to start crying.  
Tamaki crawled on the bed uo to her, he used his finger to wipe her tears, "Harhui i love you, my feelings are real, i promise, just remember you are now mine Harhui, so dont you ever kiss another guy again, ever, i mean it!" he smiled at her. "So what happened in that room" he asked curiously, "Not saying" she smiling evily and winked. "Tell me" he kissed her, "no" she kissed back. "I will find out!" he said laughing evily, "Good luck you wont" she said biting her lip kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I am back! MWHAHAHAHA! Usually I would just not write for a month, but a song by Labrinth, "Beneath your beautiful", has given me inspiration. If you haven't heard it, LISTEN TO IT! NOW! Actually read my story, then listen to it, Hope you enjoy my 'Dear Reader Chum'.**

Haruhi walked out of bed, she noticed Tamaki sleeping, she smiled at him, she walked out on the balcony, her see-through dressing down was blowing in the wind. She looked up at the sky and smiled, she was happy, she hasn't been this happy in a long time. She closed her eyes and just felt the wind along her skin. She suddenly felt something warm wrap around her waist, she was startled and turned around, and saw Tamaki, she smiled and hugged him. "I love you Tamaki Sempai" she whispered. He slowly bent his head down and kissed her soft lips, "I hope kissing you doesn't make me the same as every other man" he said sadly. She started giggerling , "Why are you giggerling?" he said moodily. "I didn't tell you about the rule? hmm I thought I did!" she said pondering, "What rule?" he asked, "There is a rule that Chester taught me, when you, you-know do your job, your not aloud to kiss the client because the client and yourself will develop feelings" she smiling. "Well that is a good rule! You still haven't told me what happened in that room!" he said putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her in him. "O I forgot to be honest, I wasn't myself" she kissed him. "OH MY DAYS HARHUI SCHOOL!" he screamed and leaping to the bathroom.

**School**

It was club activities and it was more or less perfectly normal. "How are you feeling Haru-chan?" Hunni asked, "Uh fine" she smiled at him. They were all laughing and being cheerful as per usual in the club. "Harhui we were really worried about you, when you kept disappearing" said a young girl, looking sad, Harhui hugged her, she seemed alarmed but didn't mind, soon all the girls hugged Harhui. Suddenly the doors of the Host club opened, a man in a brown suit stepped in. He was tall but was still a bit chubby, he had brown hair which was greased back. In other words he looked Vile! "Where is she!" The man shouted, "Who?" Tamaki asked Calmly, the girls looked scared and worried. The man grabbed Tamaki's shirt and pulled him around, "STOP! I am here, look here I am, so please, just please don't hurt him!" she said crying. "Ah there you are, finally coming out of hiding are we? Don't you remember our little contract, aw Hannah look at you, you look so not you! The boys will defiantly not want that, here!"he threw some clothes at here. "But how did you find me?" she asked him, "O that was easy that Squrm Chester, he was very loyal, i even broke his wrist, but he wasn't loyal enough!" he laughed, "Now go and put your clothes on NOW!" he ran over to the changing room, the dress was a black lace insert plunge bodycon dress, (LOOK ON RIVER ISLAND!). Her shoes were black stilettos, and she wore white hoop earrings. She put her make-up on, and her hair extensions in, she was Hannah. She walked out, "Harhui, don't do this" Tamaki begged her, holding onto her hand. "I have to, he was right, it was a contract i did with him, it is only for a week, but the problem is, you probably won't want me after this" she said bursting into tears. Tamaki pulled Harhui into him, "Of course i do, i love you remember!" he said half-heartly. "O come on! We have a plan to catch!" The vile man said. "A plane?! Where?!" she questionned him. "We are going back to Malia, and then onto Ibiza, Malia for 3 days, Ibiza for 3 days an then we are back, so hurry up with your sop story!" he said laughing. "You can't take me on a plane!" she shouted, "I can do what i want you, are my property!" he grabbed her arm, she spat in his face. "I will not go on a plane with you!" she hissed. He wiped the spit, and slapped Harhui across her face, "AH!" she shouted. "Don't you dare hurt Haru-chan!" Hunni said, Hunni quickly ran and kicked the man's face. Tamaki grabbed Harhui an pulled her behind him, "Don't you hurt my WOMEN!" he shouted. "Oi! Give her back to me! She has signed it, and she knows if she plays nice, i will play nice!". "Mr?" Kyoya questioned, "Ah sorry Mr Chris but you can just call me, Chris". He said, "Or creep" Harhui said under her breath. "Who are you exactly?" Kyoya asked, "I am a pimp i guess, i help girls in need, an give them men they need. I helped Hannah for a week, but she was very successfol on her own to be honest" he said. Harhui walked over to him, "One week that is it!" she said, "Of course!", he said grinning, "Haru-", "My mind has been made up Tamaki!" she snapped. She walked back over to Tamaki, she put her hand on his face, tears rolled down her cheek, "I love you remember that" she said, she pulled his tie, and kissed him passionatly in front of everyone. "Goodbye everyone" she smiled, "Hey Hannah, here is (JAPANESE MONEY) £50 pounds, you can give it to me in the car!" he said winking, looking at Tamaki, "You disgust me!" she said lookin at him angrely, she snatched the money and walked off. "No hard feelings mate! She will be back in a week!" Chris said. He walked off too.

**1 Week Later..**

"Well didn't you like Ibiza an Malia?" he asked getting out of the car. They were at Chris's appartment, she went upstairs and into the bathroom, she quickly looked in the mirror at her self, she had a cut lip, cuts and scratches all over her body, the cuts were deep enough that a knife has been in her, the cuts were still bleeding, black eyes, a scrap on her head that was still bloody and sore. The biggest diffence was that she was blonde, she ha blonde highlights. Her dress was dripped and dirty. Her heel was broken on her shoe. She could barely walk. Chris came and knocked on the door, "Hannah! Come on! Hannah!" he screamed, he eventurally knocked the door down, "if you are going to be like this, then your contract has expired, so get out of my house!" he shouted. Harhui was shakeing, he grabbed he arm and threw her outside. Harhui looked around the street and noticed she was close to her old house. She hobbled along the street, people stopped and stared at her. She finally got to the door and knocked. She heard rushing around in the flat. The door opened, "Hello how can I- O Harhui, what on earth has happend to you!" he said, he quickly hugged Harhui, he grabbed her hand and led her in the house, he placed her on the sofa. "Do you want anything Harhui? Water? Food?" she just looked in mid air, the only thing moveing about her was her heart. By the way she looked, she could be mistaken for a corpse, she was so skinny and pale. Her dad quickly picked up the phone and started to talk to someone, the conversation ended. He walked back over to Harhui. "What's happened? Harhui please talk to me! At least look at your father!" he said, he was sat next to Harhui, Harhui's head turned to him. "I want to die" she said softly to him, she turned her head back to facein mid-air. Her father began to cry a bit. Then someone knocked on the door. Kyoya stepped in and saw Harhui, "O my gosh" he said, he bent down to Harhui's level, "Hello Harhui, how are you?" he asked softly, she looked at him, then back at mid-air, "We are going to call Tamaki, he will be happy to see you, and then we will clean you up" he said softly. Ranka made a gesture to Kyoya to come over to him, "I have rung Tamaki he is comeing with the others, also she said something so chilling to me, she said she wanted to die, I don't know what to do" Ranka burst into tears. Kyoya tried to comfurt him. There was a knock at the door, "Where is Harhui?" Tamaki asked, "Before you go in, you must be very wary, it isnt Harhui in there, my Harhui" Ranka's words sounding very shaken. "Harhui said...She wanted to die, so becareful." Ranka cried again. "Hikaru and Karou you clean her up" Kyoya ordered. "Are you ready Tamaki?" Kyoya said sounding serious. Tamaki nodded.

Tamaki walked in the living room, "Oh my god" he whispered, the others looked very shocked too. "Hello Harhui" Tamaki said, she looked at him, then back to mid-air. Tamaki sat next to Harhui and so did Hanni and Mori. Kyoya stood over them. Kaoru and Hikaru came with first aid, and a bucket of hot water, for her feet. "Okay Harhui we are going to take your shoes off okay?" there was no reaction. They slipped off her foot, there were blisters, and her feet were covered in blood. "I can't watch anymore" Ranka said walking back into the kitchen. They placed her feet in the bucket. She looked at her feet, she liked the warm water against them. She looked back up in mid-air again. "I like your hair Harhui, nice and blonde" Hunni said smiling, Harhui didn't notice. "Harhui we are going to clean your mouth with this pad, is that okay?" Kaoru said, she made no reaction. They cleaned it up, she watched them cleaning her bloody mouth. "Okay Harhui we are going to clean this scrape on your head, is that okay?" Hikaru asked, again no reaction. They started to clean it, "It may sting" Hikaru said, she made no movement, Harhui seemed dead. Kyoya came to get Ranka, Ranka drew a bath for Harhui. He grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom. He undressed his little girl. She went into the tub. He started to clean away, he saw all the cuts, Ranka dropped the sponge and ran out the bathroom. "I-I c-can't do it, her cuts- her cuts- it looks like someone has just been sticking knives in her back, for fun, it looks sick! They are so many, so deep! My little girl, My little girl!" Ranka dropped to the ground and cried. Kyoya comforted him, "We can do it boss" the twins said, "I will come too" Tamaki said. They entered the bathroom, they saw the cuts, there eyes grew big. The twins ran over to Harhui, they started to clean her cuts, they soon got Harhui out of the bath. Kyoya stitched up Harhui's cuts. Ranka collected himself and put clothes on Harhui. It was a slouchy top and joggers. He tied up Harhui's hair up and placed her under the covers of her bed. "Now Harhui you go to bed it has been a very busy day, goodnight my special girl" he kissed Harhui's cheek. As he left the room Harhui fell asleep.

Ranka made the boys all cups of tea, they all sat in the living room, it was silent. "What are we going to do?" Tamaki said, "Well I am certainly not going to send her to a mental hospital, or counseling sessions!" Ranka argued. "What do you think happened?" Hunni asked. "I don't know dear Hunni, whatever it is, it is pretty bad" Ranka said. "I knew we shouldn't have let her go with that man!" Tamaki slammed his tea on the table. "I don't like you very much Tamaki, but I know it wasn't your fault. I was talking to Kat, Harhui's friend, apparently Chis is like the main man in the Pink Pinapple. If you don't listen to him, there will be some serious consquences, so Harhui had to go either way! And we also know how stubbon she is, when she makes her mind up!" Ranka said Comforting Tamaki. Suddenly they heard Harhui's door open, Harhui walked out, she went into the kitchen and poured her self some water, she got some tablets and took them, they were paracetamol. "Hello Harhui are you okay? Do you want any help?" Ranka asked. There was no answer, she took the water back to her room and slammed the door. "We should get going it is late!" Kyoya said, "Please don't go , I don't know what to do when Harhui wakes up in the morning" Ranka said sadly. They all looked at each other. They discussed what they were going to do. Kyoya, mori ad Hunni stayed at night, Hunni slept in the same room as Ranka while Mori and Kyoya slept in the living room.

It was 5pm, they switched round Tamaki, Karou, Hikaru stayed.

It was now 10.00 pm. The boys were already up, they didn't hear Harhui, Ranka checked in on her, she was sleeping peacefully. "I don't know if she will ever wake up!" Ranka said to the three boys. "Maybe we should wake her for breakfast?" Kaoru asked, "No-no not yet, i want her to rest" Ranka replied. "I know, i will make you boys some fried egg on toast and some beans, even you Tamaki!" Ranka replied happily.

They were half way through eating there breakfast, when they saw Harhui in the kitchen. "Morning Darling, do you want me to make you some breakfast? Anything you want?" Ranka asked still no answer. Harhui grabbed some water and some tablets. She shut the door again. "What am I going to do with this girl?" Ranka said. "I wonder what happened to Harhui, to suddenly gain some mainly bodly injuries,and for her to close up!" Tamaki said sadly.

**What will happen to Harhui? Will she ever find her soul? Will she open up to Tamaki? Or another boy? **

**Sorry I made it all dark and gloomy, but I wanted to show how scary, it can be. Now go listen to that song! Bye bye until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, me again! I would just like to take a minute to say, how brilliant you people are, the people who have actually read it, reviewed it, and even Favorited it! I love you guys so much thank you! ^.^**

**2 days later...**

"Will Haruhi ever come back?" a girl asked sadly, looking at her tea. "We don't know she was in a bad way" Hikaru said sadly. "We still go round and see if she talks to us, but she just locks herself in her room, and only comes out for water, I am worried because she hasn't eaten in 4 days now!" Tamaki said, "I am so angry about how them people treated Haruhi!" Tamaki said Kicking a table into the wall. Everybody looked upset and angry.

**Haruhi's house**

Haruhi was sat in her living room, her father was out. Haruhi didn't go out of her room when people were in the house. She started to do a bit of cleaning, she wanted to get rid of the memories by cleaning, keeping herself occupied. She saw the mirror in the living room, she saw her blonde highlights, she sighed she actually missed her dark brown hair. She heard people coming up to the door, she rushed and ran into her room, and quickly shut the door. "Just put the bags down next to the table" she heard Ranka's voice, the hosts went shopping with Ranka. Haruhi knew she had to come out off hiding sometime. She slowly opened her door, she stepped out and peered round, she noticed the kitchen was empty. She stepped out, took a deep breath, and went to the kitchen, she grabbed some water. The hosts noticed Harhui and so did Ranka, "Are you not going to eat Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, she turned round, she opened her mouth, nothing came out, her eyes grew big and ran off into her room, she slapped her door and sat behind the door. She touched her throat she tried talking, she could speak to herself but no one else. "I wonder what happened then?" Hunni asked, "I-I think she tried to speak but she didn't have it in her, my poor baby" Ranka said sadly. Haruhi stood up, and walked over to her hair extensions, "Come on Haruhi! Pull yourself together!" she whispered. She clipped her hair extensions in and looked in the mirror, she slowly brushed her hair. She smiled at herself, and opened the door, she went into the kitchen, poured herself some water. "Haruhi? Why not I make you something? You can just nod or shake your head" Ranka said sadly. She took a deep breath and turned round, "No I am fine" she spoke. "H-Haruhi you spoke?" Kyoya surprisingly said. She went over and sat next to Tamaki and in between her father. "How are you feeling?" Tamaki asked softly, "Fine" she said sipping her water, "What happened?" Tamaki asked, "Nothing...I fell" she said looking down. "You fell? O yea because falling makes injuries like that! Making you not talk for days on end!" Tamaki shouted, he slammed his hand down on the table. Haruhi stood up, "I HATE YOU TAMAKI! DON'T EVER COME HERE AGAIN!" she shouted back and ran towards her room, she slammed the door.

**School**

Haruhi entered into the music room, she was wearing the girl's uniform. "I am here to tell you, I have enough money for the Vase, so I won't be coming back, thanks for everything" she bowed and walked over to Kyoya to give him the money. "Haruhi" Tamaki said softly, "I don't hate you"she said to him, smiling. She walked out the door, Tamaki quickly ran after her, he grabbed Haruhi's hand, Haruhi looked shocked as she turned round to see Tamaki,"Tell me Haruhi, Do you still love me?" he asked her, "I don't know what you mean" she looked down at the floor. He walked closer to her, he put one arm around her hip and another hand lifting her face, "Look at me and say you don't love me!" he asked sadly. "I-I- please Tamaki don't ask me that" she said looked away. "I will take that as a yes...I will leave you alone Haruhi, that is your wish right?" he said choking his words. "Ta-Tamaki" Haruhi said sadly, he started to walk away, she ran and hugged him from behind. "I love you Tamaki, please, please, please don't leave me!" she crying, he turned round, "I love you too Harui" he said kissing her lips over and over again. He held her hand and walked back to the club. Everyone was so happy to see Haruhi again, even with new hair. "Haru-chan are you ready to tell us?" Hunni asked shyly, she looked down at her hands, she shaked her head, "No please no" she said crying again. "But answer this, how bad was this thing that happened?" Kyoya, everyone looked at Kyoya. "It was horrible, they were horrible, the whole memory its self is horrible!" she cries, Tamaki hugged Haruhi ad comforted her.

**Haruhi house**

"Dad?" Haruhi asked, "Yea?" he answered, "I think i am a bit hungry now" she smiled at him. He made her some sushi, "Wow your eating, finally!" he said smiling. She ate it all up. She suddenly ran to the toilet and was sick, "I think your stomach hasn't adjusted to food" he said patting Harhui's back. She smiled at him, they both hugged each other, father and daughter.  
"Tamaki is coming over, so you aren't on your own." he said. "I am fine dad, i promise you", "I know, but i am makeing sure".

Tamaki soon came, "Hello Haruhi" he said coming in the living room. "Hi" she smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked, she nodded saying yes. She made him a cup of tea, and they sat down in the living room, "I had some food today" she said smiling at him, "Well done" he said happily, "But then i sicked it up" she said, "O". "Harhui why do you wear your extensions in? Dosen't it make you remember?" Tamaki asked holding her hand. She shuck her head, "Nope, wearing them give me confidence, its not the extensions or the clothes, but the marks" she said sadly. "you know the hosts are having a ball, would you be my date?" he said excitedly she smiled at his happy ways, "Of course!" she said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Haruhi what are you going to wear for the ball?" Kanako asked her, "I don't know to be honest, I don't really have any long dresses, or anything approriate", she said sadly. "I know why not on Saturday we all go shopping!" Rengee smiled excidetly. "Yea we will go, since we know fashion, and what will suit you ladies" the twins said in unision. "Are you up for it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. She quickly got up and ran to her bag, she pulled out her purse, and took about 35480.25 Yen (250 pounds). "Do you think this will cover a dress and shoes?" she asked them, "Where did you get that?" Kyoya asked, "ha compensation" she weakly smiled. Tamaki walked over and snatched the money off Haruhi. "Tamaki! Give that back!" she shouted, "Haruhi you don't need this filth money!" Tamaki shouted back. "Instead, i will buy you a dress" he smiled at her, "You don't need to do that" she said, "Of course i do!" he said. She blushed at the thought Tamaki buying her a dress. She couldn't wait.

**Saturday**

"Hello" Haruhi said to the bunch of girls, "O Haruhi, you look so cool in your normal clothes!" they said happily. Haruhi was wearing flouty grey top, with a black leather jacket, puffed mini skirt with flowers, black tights and neon pink doc hosts soon came, "Wow Tamaki you look beautiful" one girl said, "Why thank you princess" Tamaki replied. They soon went into some shops, "look at this" "what about this!" "I love the bow" there was so much commotion in one shop. Haruhi looked around she didn't know what she liked, the only shops she shoped in, were shops like Quiz or Jane smith, cheap shops for her dresses. "Haruhi found anything?" Hikaru asked, "Nope nothing" she said sadly, "Good follow me!" Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her into the changeing rooms, he pushed her into a cubical and closed the curtain. "Try that dress one which is hanging on the coat hanger".She looked and saw this beautiful dress. She opened the curtain to show Hikaru. The dress was a light pink with little fabric flowers all over it, the sleeves three quarter length an top of the sleeves were down her shoulder, and the skirt part was flowing. She was like a princess, "Are you sure about this dress? I look so girly!" she asked.

"It looks so pretty on you Haruhi!" he replied clapping. "Me and Kaoru have you bought you the shoes so buy the dress!" he said laughing excitedly Haruhi started to well up, "Aw Haruhi what's wrong?" he asked her, "Nothing just thank you, thank you" she said smiling happily.

They soon bought the dress, Tamaki had no idea what he bought. "Where now?" Kyoya asked, "I actually need to go to two shops, on my own, unless you wanna come, i am not forcing you" Haruhi said politely "No! I want to come, i need to protect you!" Tamaki said holding Haruhi's hand. "It's fine Sempai, i can do these" she said smiling, "no i want to come" he insisted. "Also we want to come too!" the girls said, the hosts nodded. Haruhi shrugged and decided to walk, "Come on then" she said. They soon followed. She opened a door, it was a hair dressers, "Well this place looks run down" Hikaru said. Tamaki glared at Hikaru. All the hosts and girls sat down, (by the way there were only 5 girls that were there!). "Haruhi what are we doing here?" Renge asked politely, "Well i am a bit bored of blonde, might as well change it back to brown" she answered, "Or do you guys like blonde?" she asked them. "Brown is more Haruhi, my Haruhi" Tamaki said, Haruhi quickly turned away and blushed. "Ahhhh Hannah! Beautiful Chère! What can i do you for Hannah?" Cleo asked, she is the one who owns the place. "Okay so get rid of the blonde! And trim my fringe and also trim my ends please, so that when i put my extensions in, they look real". "Wow seems like she knows what she is talking about" Kaoru said quietly, they all agreed. "Is Hannah her you know-name name?" Reiko asked quietly, the hosts nodded.

**1 hour later.**

"Sorry guys i did say you didn't have to come" Haruhi said. "No its fine, your hair looks natural now Haruhi, it looks nice" Kyoya said nicely, she smiled at him. She soon paid and they were out. "Now where?" asked Renge, "Just one more shop for me, again you don't have to come" she said. "I want to come" Tamaki said, "We will all go" Kyoya said. They soon entered into a shop, "What is this?" Hikaru sneered. The girls started playing with the wings in the shop, they were laughing and giggerling, Haruhi couldn't help laugh either. Soon a fat man, with a brown mustache came out of te back room. "Ah there you are! Need some major extensions pronto!" Haruhi said laughing. All the hosts came together, "Wow who is that?" Hunni asked, "Well we can finally see what Haruhi, sorry Hannah is like, in this lifestyle" Kyoya said, Tamaki watched carefully. "What? You didn't like the blonde ones?" the man said, he had a different accent, a bit like italian. "As you can see, i am now brown, not blonde" she said sarcastically. The man shaked his head, "Do you want your normal ones or new ones? Ah wait i have something you may like! Come come!" he said, he grabbed Haruhi's wrist, and pulled her in the store room. "Where she go!" Hunni asked. Haruhi soon came out of the store room, and so did the fat Italian. "I like them, i shall take them!" she smiled. "What did you buy Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, "Its a surprise" she blushed. Tamaki smiled at her and kissed her cheek. They soon exited the shop. "Well i am done with my shopping" Haruhi said smiling away. "We can go back to my house, i have the new tea set from Australia, very fashionable" Renge said excitedly They all started walking. "I know a short cut!" they went down an alley way. "This looks scary Renge!" one of the girls cried, "Nonsense!" she replied. They soon turned right and were onto a street. "Are you scared Hannah?" Tamaki asked, "Eh? Why are you calling me Hannah sempai?" she asked him. "Well back there you was Hannah wasn't you? You weren't Haruhi, Haruhi wouldn't talk like that, she is usually shy, confident but shy" he said. "How can you say that! They know me as Hannah, not Haruhi! Jeez Guys get a grip, just because i put a front on doesn't mean i am someone else!" she stormed suddenly stopped and looked at the side of her, she stood in shock, it was the Pink Pineapple "Harhui, why you stop?" Tamaki asked, he soon saw what Haruhi was looking at, and so did everyone else. "Haruhi don't go in, I know what you are thinking don't go in" Tamaki said quietly stepping closer to Haruhi. She started to walk towards the building everyone's eyes grew big. She soon opened the doors, she entered into the fog and the smoke, and the heavy music, she walked up to the bar, "Hey Alfred! I am here for that last pay!" she shouted over the music. Alfred was the bar manger, he was about 60, Haruhi did some bar work for him when she didn't want to sell her body. "Yea sure come to the back!" he shouted, "One minute i just to let some of my mates know i am in here!" she shouted, he nodded. She ran outside, "I am going to be one minute" she said to them, "No you are not!" Tamaki grabbed her arm. "I need to pick up my last pay! Since you took my money, i wasn't really bothered but Hannah was!", "I didn't mean to pick a fight with you Haruhi I am sorry, just please don't go back in there" he said sadly. Haruhi still felt angry and swiped her arm off him,she ran back in and ran into the office, "Here you go 18449.73 Yen (£130), you deserve it!", "Thanks Alfred" she said smiling, "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time" he said chuckerling. They exited the office, she waved at him, and opened the doors, she saw Tamaki he looked angry. "Whats wrong?" she asked, counting the money "Haruhi-is this the place?" Reiko asked, she nodded. "You don't need that money" he pleaded, "Yea well i do, i need this money". Kyoya suddenly snatched the money and gave it to Tamaki, "KYOYA!" she shouted. "Tamaki is right, you don't need that money. You can always move back in with Tamaki?" he asked, she looked at Tamaki, "Maybe" she said quietly. Suddenly a man with bleach blonde hair came out, "Hey Hannah come back in Alfred needs you again, he said he forgot to give you something", she turned round, "Yea sure" she started to walk. "No way!" Tamaki grabbed her arm again, "Let me come in!", "No!" she said. "Mori go in with her" Kyoya orded, "fine" she agreed with a sigh. Mori and Haruhi walked into the club,"Stay close Mori" she said to him, she went to the bar, "Alfred what?" she said, "Ah Hannah one minute wait here, i left it in the office, just one minute" she and Mori stayed put. "Hey Hannah" "Look its Hannah" "Who is that with her?" "She looks fit!" the club was full of commotion because of Haruhi. Mori just looked round he felt like he was with a superstar. "Thanks for comeing in Mori" she smiled at him, he smiled back. "Here", he passed her an envelope "What is it?" she asked him, "I don't knoe Chris asked me to give it to you", Haruhi looked at the envolope, she felt a cold breeze down her spine. "Okay thanks Alfred bye" she said, Haruhi and Mori walked out, "You two were long" Karou said, "Not really" she replied. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and went on her tip-toes, she whispered in Tamaki's ear,"Tamaki...I am ready to tell you what hapened now", he looked surprised, "Really?" he asked, she nodded. Tamaki looked at the other hosts "Me and Haruhi will go now", "Thanks for today Rengee and you Hikaru!" she said chuckerling. They waved each other off.


End file.
